Just Funky produced Ghostbusters Merchandise line
Not to be confused with Ghostbusters II era Funky or toy company brand Funko. Just Funky produced Ghostbusters Merchandise line is a line of products made by Just Funky that are based on the Ghostbusters. This line first appeared in 2014. List of Items Note that many items names vary by year and retail outlet. *'Ghostbusters Carnival Cup- Lenticular wrap- LED Lit Base' (Featured on 2015 Just Funky website) (Item #GBST-CC-2393) *'Ghostbusters Logo Glitter & Foil Stadium Cup' (Featured on 2015 Just Funky website) (Item #GBST-STDC-6771) *'Ghostbusters Logo Call Pint Glass' (Featured on 2015 Just Funky website) (Item #GBST-GLS-4403) *'Ghostbusters Slimer Pint Glass' (Featured on 2015 Just Funky website) (Item #GBST-GLS-4546) *'Ghostbusters Logo Call Shot Glass' (Featured on 2015 Just Funky website) (Item #GBST-SG-2391) *'Ghostbusters Slimer Shot Glass' (Featured on 2015 Just Funky website) (Item #GBST-SG-2392) *'Slimer Decorative Figural Shot Glass' (Not much is known about these as they are not listed on the website) *'Ghostbusters (I Ain't Afraid Of No Shot) Shot Glass' (Featured on 2017 Just Funky website) (Item #GBST-SG-9919) *'Ghostbusters (Logo with "Ghostbusters" title below it) Plastic Shot Glass' (Not listed on website, was sold at Spirit Halloween in 2017) (Item # KC-06-17-636891) *'Ghostbusters Logo Color Change Mug' (Featured on 2015 & 2017's Just Funky website) (Item #GBST-CMG-3143) *'Ghostbusters Logo Spinner Coffee Mug' (Featured on 2015 Just Funky website) (Item #GBST-CMG-4338) *'Ghostbusters CMG (Slimer "Ugly Little Spud" Mug) ' (Featured on 2015 & 2017's Just Funky website) (Item #GBST-CMG-2396) *'Ghostbusters Coffee Mug' (Featured on 2017 Just Funky website) (Item #GBST-CMG-8604) *'Ghostbusters (Logo with "Ghostbusters" title in diagonal bar) Mug ' (Not listed on website, was sold at Spirit Halloween in 2017) *'Ghost Trap Molded Mug With Inside Mold *'Ghostbusters Beverage Holder (Can Koozie)' ''(Not listed on website, was sold at Spirit Halloween in 2016) *'4 Pack Ghostbusters Decals' (Featured on 2015 Just Funky website) (Item #GBST-STKR-2386) *'Ghostbusters Slimer Sunshade' (Featured on 2015 Just Funky website) (Item #GBST-SUN-3197) *'Hasting Exclusive Angry Stay Puft Sunshade' (Featured on 2017 Just Funky website) (Item #GBST-SUN-4695) *'Ghostbusters 6.5 ft Pong Table' (Featured on 2015 Just Funky website) (Item #GBST-TBL-3924) *'Ghostbusters Air Freshener #1' (Featured on 2015 Just Funky website) (Item #GBST-AIR-2373) *'Ghostbusters Ecto-1 License Plate Collectible Pin, NYCC 2017 Exclusive *'Ghostbusters Lanyard with Logo Charm''' (Featured on 2015 Just Funky website) (Item #GBST-LYD-4142) *'Ghostbusters Lanyard #2' (Featured on 2015 & 2017's Just Funky website) (Item #GBST-LYD-2370) *'Ghostbusters Logo Fleece Blanket 45" X 60"' (Featured on 2015 & 2017's Just Funky website) (Item #GBST-BL-3294) *'Ghostbusters Poster Fleece Blanket 45" X 60"' (Not much is known about these as they are not listed on the website) Trivia *The "Ghostbusters Heat Change Mug" produced by 50 Fifty uses very similar color design and feature. *Products can be found at many store chains including: Spirit Halloween, Spencers, and Sears. Also See *Spirit Halloween's Ghostbusters Related Costumes and Accessories *50 Fifty produced Ghostbusters Merchandise line *Ikon Collectables produced Ghostbusters Merchandise line *Licensing Essentials produced Ghostbusters Merchandise line External Links *Just Funky Official Website Gallery Website GBCarnivalCupLenticular3DWrapLEDLitBaseByJustFunkyWebsite.png|Ghostbusters Carnival Cup- Lenticular wrap- LED Lit Base Promo Image (2015) GBLogoGlitterAndFoilStadiumCupByJustFunkyWebsite.png|Ghostbusters Logo Glitter & Foil Stadium Cup Promo Image (2015) GBLogoCallPintGlassByJustFunkyWebsite.png|Ghostbusters Logo Call Pint Glass Promo Image (2015) GBSlimerPintGlassByJustFunkyWebsite.png|Ghostbusters Slimer Pint Glass Promo Image (2015) GBLogoCallShotGlassByJustFunkyWebsite.png|Ghostbusters Logo Call Shot Glass Promo Image (2015) GBSlimerShotGlassByJustFunkyWebsite.png|Ghostbusters Logo Spinner Coffee Mug Promo Image (2015) GBLogoIAintAfraidOfNoShotsShotGlassByJustFunkyWebsite2017.png|Ghostbusters (I Ain't Afraid Of No Shot) Shot Glass Promo Image (2017) GBLogoColorChangeMugByJustFunkyWebsite.png|Ghostbusters Logo Color Change Mug Promo Image (2015) GBLogoColorChangeMugByJustFunkyWebsite2017.png|Ghostbusters Logo Color Change Mug Promo Image (2017) GBLogoSpinnerCoffeeMugByJustFunkyWebsite.png|Ghostbusters Logo Spinner Coffee Mug Promo Image (2015) UglyLittleSpudMugByJustFunkyWebsite.png|Ghostbusters CMG (Slimer "Ugly Little Spud" Mug) Promo Image (2015) UglyLittleSpudMugByJustFunkyWebsite2017.png|Ghostbusters CMG (Slimer "Ugly Little Spud" Mug) Promo Image (2017) LogoMugByJustFunkyWebsite2017.png|Ghostbusters Coffee Mug Promo Image (2017) PromoImageGhostTrapMoldedMugWithInsideMoldByJustFunkySc01.png|Ghost Trap Molded Mug With Inside Mold Promo Image (2017) PromoImageGhostTrapMoldedMugWithInsideMoldByJustFunkySc02.png| PromoImageGhostTrapMoldedMugWithInsideMoldByJustFunkySc03.png| PromoImageGhostTrapMoldedMugWithInsideMoldByJustFunkySc04.png| 4PackGBDecalsByJustFunkyWebsite.png|4 Pack Ghostbusters Decals Promo Image (2015) GBSlimerSunshadeByJustFunkyWebsite.png|Ghostbusters Slimer Sunshade Promo Image (2015) HastingsExclusiveAngryStayPuftSunshadeByJustFunkyWebsite2017.png|Hasting Exclusive Angry Stay Puft Sunshade Promo Image (2017) GBPongTableByJustFunkyWebsite.png|Ghostbusters 6.5 ft Pong Table Promo Image (2015) GBAirfreshnerByJustFunkyWebsite.png|Ghostbusters Air Freshener #1 Promo Image (2015) PromoImageEcto1SoftEnamelPinByJustFunky.png|Ghostbusters Ecto-1 License Plate Collectible Pin Promo Image (2017) GBLanyardWithLogoCharmByJustFunkyWebsite.png|Ghostbusters Lanyard with Logo Charm Promo Image (2015) GBLanyardByJustFunkyWebsite.png|Ghostbusters Lanyard #2 Promo Image (2015) GBLanyardByJustFunkyWebsite2017.png|Ghostbusters Lanyard #2 Promo Image (2017) GBLogoFleeceBlanketByJustFunkyWebsite.png|Ghostbusters Logo Fleece Blanket Promo Image (2015) GBLogoFleeceBlanketByJustFunkyWebsite2017.png|Ghostbusters Logo Fleece Blanket Promo Image (2017) Photos of Products GBLogoPlasticShotGlassByJustFunky1.jpg|Ghostbusters Logo Plastic Shot Glass GBLogoPlasticShotGlassByJustFunky2.jpg|Ghostbusters Logo Plastic Shot Glass - Bottom GBLogoCallShotGlassByJustFunkySc01.png|Ghostbusters Logo Call Shot Glass GBLogoCallShotGlassByJustFunkySc02.png| GBLogoCallShotGlassByJustFunkySc03.png| GBLogoCallShotGlassByJustFunkySc05.png| GBSlimerShotGlassByJustFunkySc01.png|Ghostbusters Slimer Shot Glass GBSlimerShotGlassByJustFunkySc02.png| GBSlimerShotGlassByJustFunkySc03.png| GBSlimerShotGlassByJustFunkySc05.png| SlimerDecorativeFiguralShotGlassByJustFunkyIn2015Sc01.png|Slimer Decorative Figural Shot Glass SlimerDecorativeFiguralShotGlassByJustFunkyIn2015Sc02.png| SlimerDecorativeFiguralShotGlassByJustFunkyIn2015Sc03.png| SlimerDecorativeFiguralShotGlassByJustFunkyIn2015Sc04.png| SlimerDecorativeFiguralShotGlassByJustFunkyIn2015Sc05.png| GhostTrapMoldedMugWithInsideMoldByJustFunkySc01.png|Ghost Trap Molded Mug With Inside Mold GhostTrapMoldedMugWithInsideMoldByJustFunkySc02.png| GhostTrapMoldedMugWithInsideMoldByJustFunkySc03.png| GhostTrapMoldedMugWithInsideMoldByJustFunkySc04.png| NoGhostsLogoBeverageHolderByJustFunkyIn2017Sc01.png|Ghostbusters Beverage Holder (Can Koozie) 4PackGBDecalsByJustFunkySc01.png|4 Pack Ghostbusters Decals 4PackGBDecalsByJustFunkySc02.png| Ecto1SoftEnamelPinByJustFunkySc01.png|Ghostbusters Ecto-1 License Plate Collectible Pin Ecto1SoftEnamelPinByJustFunkySc02.png| GBLogoFleeceThrowBlanketByJustFunkyIn2015Sc01.png|Ghostbusters Logo Fleece Blanket GBLogoFleeceThrowBlanketByJustFunkyIn2015Sc02.png| FleeceThrowBlanketByJustFunkyIn2015Sc01.png|Ghostbusters Poster Fleece Blanket FleeceThrowBlanketByJustFunkyIn2015Sc02.png| FleeceThrowBlanketByJustFunkyIn2015Sc03.png| FleeceThrowBlanketByJustFunkyIn2015Sc04.png| Spirit Halloween 2016 and 2017 In-Store Photos All photographs in this section of the merchandise as seen in a Spirit Halloween store on October 11, 2016 and September 21, 2017 were taken by Paul Rudoff from Spook Central (Fan Site). SpiritHalloweenStore2016-10-11img01.jpg|Beverage Holder - Front (2016) SpiritHalloweenStore2016-10-11img02.jpg|Beverage Holder - Back (2016) SpiritHalloweenStore2016-10-11img03.jpg|Beverage Holder - Close-Up (2016) SpiritHalloweenStore2017-09-21img03.jpg|Logo Mug & Shot Glass (2017) Category:GB:2016 Classic Merchandise Category:GB 30th Merchandise Category:Merchandise